


Heaven only knows

by HarrysVelvetyBumhole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #BottomHarry, #GoingStraightToHell, #HarryStyles, #Jesus, #LouisTomlinson, #SorryIfYouReadThis, #TopLouis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysVelvetyBumhole/pseuds/HarrysVelvetyBumhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry dies,  goes to heaven and gets fucked by Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven only knows

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> (WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, RAPE AND SHIT)

***********

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband, Harry has died."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Louis."

"Sorry mate."

Louis was so distraught since Harry's death.

He remained silent as he watched the doctors place the white sheet over his husband's corspe and wheeled it away to the morgue for a proper autopsy report.

Why him? 

Why didn't he see the stupid red light?

Why didn't he stop?

They weren't even arguing, quite the opposite as Harry was excited to get home to do "other things".

They didn't even flirted in the car, though.

How did this happened to him?

He couldn't hear the voices of the doctors, the other band members or relatives consoling him about his great loss. He couldn't feel Liam, Niall and even Zayn hugging him and reassuring him that everything's going to be okay.

Everything's not okay.

He couldn't feel anything without his baby.

************

One minute Harry was in the car with Louis singing his favourite songs on the radio but now, he's in this white surrounding going up a golden escalator? 

Did he die? What?

What about his family? Frien- shit, Louis! His husband! Where is he? 

Harry wanted to yell stop and try to go down the escalator but it's too late. He already reached the top (heh heh, Louis is also a top).

He looked around and saw three persons lined up to a sort of judge post with an old guy behind it. Next to the post was a huge golden gate. Confused, he went behind the third person, a little girl with no hair.

Aww. Poor kid. Least she's getting into heaven, right?

Those three persons entered the gates so now it's his turn.

Harry walked up to the post where the old guy was. "Hello! M'-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Harry Styles," the man boomed, making the younger cringed.

"Yes, I am Harry."

"And I'm Peter but you don't see me saying that... Oh wait, I just did!" The man cackled as Harry stared at him.

"I don't get it," he said monotoned.

"Course you don't, you're a slow lad, haha. So let's see your lifestyle, yeah?"

St. Peter looked through Harry's tale and grinned. 

"Hmmm, you're a kind one huh? Helping the poor and your mother, being kind to everyone you meet?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Stopped going to church at 16...why?"

"They judged me too much because I'm-"

"You're what, Harry?" Doesn't this guy know? Or was he fucking with him? 

"Gay?"

"Are you? Or you're not sure, my boy?" He replied.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Atta boy!" Laughed St. Peter. "Well at a situation like this, I leave it up to Jesus Himself to judge you. He judges gays, not me."

"Why?" Harry asked. From what he remembered from church, St. Peter did the judging right?

"His rules, not mine. Follow me this way."

Harry was led to a mysterious-looking side door next to the gate. St. Peter knocked on the door and as the door opened, Harry gasped.

There in the spirit was Jesus Himself! Harry couldn't believe it! He wanted to touch him but he was too shy. What if Jesus hates gays? Or guys with tattoos? 

He's definitely going to be condemned to hell or something.

"Harry! Finally glad to see you, mate! Even if it's sudden like this..." Jesus said, patting Harry on his back.

Too close to his bum for his liking, but it's Jesus so he didn't mind.

"Uh yeah, thanks Sir," Harry murmured. Jesus gave a look to St. Peter who nodded and left them alone in the strange room. Harry looked around.

In the room was only a bed and dressing table, both made of gold. The sheets looked tousled but smelt of lavender.

Harry loves lavender.

"Lie on the bed, Harry." Jesus said softly. Harry didn't bother to argue and did what the Son of God said. Who argues with Jesus? 

Jesus took off His robe to Harry's surprise. He then crawled on top of Harry and began unbottoning his floral shirt and jeans.

Harry couldn't stop staring at His thing. He didn't wanted to say dick, it sounded so vulgar. Penis? Much better.

Jesus' penis was the biggest he ever saw! But then again... 

All Harry thought about was how that thing can be used in anything? 

He didn't realize that he was being turned around on his hands and knees until he felt fingers gently prodding his butthole.

Wait a second. He's married.

"J-Jesus! What are you doing?" Harry asked as the Man placed two fingers in him.

"Fingering you," He replied simply, like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"But why?" 

"Don't wanna go in dry, do I?"

"But why do you wanna have sex with me?"

"Harry, it's not good to question The Lord. And it is also not good to be calling out my name when you're having sexual intercourse with your husband. Hence, if you thought you're having sex by me, you clearly haven't felt the real deal." 

Jesus said seriously and before Harry knew what was happening, a large object was plunged into his poor bum with one hard thrust, creating a high pitched scream from his voice. 

*******

Louis pulled the prescription bottles out of the cupboard and stared at them. 

This is it.

He's going to be with his princess forever once he swallow these.

It's been 3 hours since the tragic news and his friends dropped him at their shared home before going out again to get food.

So he had to be very quick before they return and try to stop him. They can't stop him.

He needs to be with his baby or nothing.

You can say he's going insane but remember, he lost his soulmate. 

As he swallowed the pills in each bottle with some beer he had in the fridge, he began to feel woozier and woozier. He slumped to the ground with a thud and a dopey smile on his face.

He's nearly there to see his baby again.

**********

"Ugh! S-Stop! Please!" Harry yelled in pain as Jesus continued to thrust into Harry, hitting his prostate with each stroke. It was so clean, so perfect.

Too perfect.

Jesus was too big for Harry's slender body and bumhole, a large dent was literally poking his stomach walls at each stroke. He felt every single drag and pull and it pained so good. (Dammit pain kink! Bet that was Jesus' idea in the first place.)

I mean Louis is big too, he also causes dents when they have sex. But this dent looks like he's pregnant as hell.

What would've happened if he went to hell instead?

Isn't rape a sin? 

What is this?

The pleasure of course eventually came after the pain has feeling and he began to rock back from Jesus' powerful thrusts.

What us wrong with him?

***********

"Louis Tomlinson! Didn't expect to see you here, mate."

"Sorry, I just missed my husband Harry so much. Did you see him?" 

St. Peter smirked. "I saw him but I'm not sure if you want to see him once I show you where he is..."

"You sent him to hell?! Why would-" 

"No, silly! He's over there." The older man pointed to the mysterious door next to the gates to heaven with a mischievous look. 

"Thank you sir!" Louis yelled as he jogged to the door. He was about to open it when he heard screams and moans?

"Don't tell me he's already cheating on me?" Louis wondered.

But isn't cheating a sin? Oh well, so is being gay and here is is...

So he opened the door but he wished he didn't.

Cause he saw Jesus demolishing his husband's ass in doggy style while pulling Harry's hair roughly. 

And the bitch was enjoying it! 

"Harry?? What-" but before he can reply, the two lovers came in sync, Jesus in such thick spurts that it was oozing out of Harry's poor bumhole. 

Harry looked absolutely wrecked and destroyed, even more than he ever did in his life.

And the couple had sex for four hours straight once! 

The youngest fell fast asleep, fully wrecked and everything while Jesus tucked him in gently and redressed.

When He turned around, he now realized that Louis was there, completely flabbergasted about what he just witnessed.

"I know that I died for all of you but now I understand why you died for him. He's really special, Louis. You got yourself a keeper." Jesus smiled as He patted Louis on the back. Not as low as He did Harry's though.

"W-Wha-"

"Don't question The Lord, Louis. Now go spoon him. I'll get your heaven passes while you two rest."

Louis did what he was told for the same reason. Don't question The Lord.

Never question the Lord. Ever.

**********

I'm so sorry for letting you guys read that.

￼


End file.
